Be My Escape
by LetMeKnow
Summary: V Sevani fan-fiction. Travis, Kevin, JJ, and V help get a girl away from the toxic life she lives.
1. The Call

I sat on the steps and watched as my father walked back and forth. He yelled for a long time about how I ruined his life, about how I was the one to blame for everything that went wrong. My mother simply laughed as she popped open another beer. 

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Yea, you better be." My father screamed getting in my face. His eyes were blood shot and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He raised his fist high over his head and swung it so right so it hit my chin. I whimpered as the blow sent me smacking into the wall.

He spat on my face and I knew better than to wipe my face clean or to even move. He yelled at me some more before my mother called him to the living room. His favorite show was on. I still did not make any movements. I had not been excused. Finally my mother looked at me. 

"Go to your room," she spat. I nodded my head and quickly got up. I tiptoed to my room and quietly shut the door. I did not lock it though. My father hated when I locked my door. 

It was dark outside now which meant I had been downstairs for hours. I picked up my cell phone can called my grandma. She was the only one who could make things better for me. My parents were not willing to give her custody of me and she had some major health problems so she could not take me from them. When she did not pick up I set the phone down and sat on my window seal. 

It was a beautiful night out and the stars shown with hope and care. I closed my eyes and made a wish for someone, anyone to get me out of this house. Suddenly, my phone rang. The number was new to me and not of any area code I knew but I answered it anyways.

I stared at the star I wished on as I greeted the person on the phone. 

"Is this Abby Jones?" The voice asked. I nodded but then remembered that he could not hear a nod.

"Yea."

"Finally," the guy laughed. "I've been calling everyone I know trying to get in touch with you."

"Really? Why?"

"Why not? Listen. I'm in town for a few days and I was wondering if you wanted to come have some coffee with me. You know, catch up and all."

"It's a school night," I added. "Who is this?"

"Oh," the voice laughed. "My bad. I was so excited to finally get a hold of you that I forgot to tell you who I was. I'm Travis Garland. Your neighbor from a few years back."

"Oh right," I said.

"How about I pick you up from school tomorrow? You're a junior right?" I nodded again and mentally slapped myself.

"Yea. I'm a junior."

"Cool. So tomorrow after school?"

"Sure." I said quietly. 

We talked for a while longer before hanging up the phone. He never really answered why he wanted to hang out with me. He was Travis Garland, the most popular guy of his class, and I was just Abby Jones, the quit girl no one knew existed.

I glanced at the star before changing into my nightgown and laying down. Surprisingly, I went straight to sleep.


	2. Catching Up

The next day at school everyone excitedly talked of how Travis Garland was back in town. One girl even made a comment about how she is going to get a Brazilian after school and "accidentally" bump into him one day while he was in town. She was so sure he was her next new boyfriend. Even the guys were flipping out and making plans to hang out with him.

I knew then that him wanting to "catch up" with me was to good to be true so I planned to just walk home like I always did. As I walked outside when the final bell rung, there was a fancy car surrounded by people. I knew it was him. There was no one else it could have been. I pulled my hood closer around my face and started the long walk home.

"Hey! Abby," I turned as my name was yelled. Travis stood there in front of the car smiling at me. My heart skipped a beat. He was even better looking now, if that were possible. I lifted my hand and waved. Travis waved me over. "You still up for hanging out?"

"I don't-"

"I would love hang out, Travis." The senior girl I heard talking about "accidentally" bumping into him said as she placed an arm on his shoulder. She shot me her signature look telling me I should move along now.

"I was, uh," Travis stuttered looking at her.

"He was talking to Abby, Lena." Kevin, a shy boy that graduated last year with Travis, said peeling her off of him. "Hey Abby." He shot me a smile.

"Hey, Kevin."

"Come on," Kevin waved turning around to the car.

"I mean if you don't want to you don't have to," Travis added.

"Actually, I have a lot-"

"But of course that would break our hearts. We were looking forward to catching up with you." Kevin smiled sweetly.

I shook my head and followed the two boys to the car. I tried to ignore the gasps of shock and annoyance from the people watching as I got into the car but they were to loud to ignore so I just focused on the ground.

Travis and Kevin took me to a coffee shop where Travis bought coffee and a muffin for us. Travis told me about his and Kevin's band and said they were happy now. Kevin also explained how he let a girl take advantage of him and how she complete shattered his heart, which explained his new attitude.

When I got home late that night, my parents we already knocked out in their chairs with the TV sending glows across their faces. I stood in the archway just staring at them. I tried to remember a time when we were a real family. A time when we lived in a beautiful house and my mom actually cared how my day at school was and my dad hugged and kissed me, his little angle. Those days were gone now and I could hardly remember them.

I tiptoed quietly up to my room. I changed into my night clothes and sat on the window seal. I had escaped a beating today but knew one was coming twice as bad tomorrow. Sighing I turned off the light and tucked myself into bed and waited for sleep to come.


End file.
